Corruption (Vocaloid)
by Katrina23l
Summary: The faint sound of a voice; something that was calming, yet...worrying as well. (LEN X OLIVER)


The first thing that he saw was code. Rows and rows of code floating before his eyes. He was programmed to know what those were, among thousands and thousands of other things in the world.

There was no light other than the small, green glow coming from the lines of code before his eyes. He was alone, yet...something was there, calling out to him.

He pulled his knees close to his chest, shutting his eyes. There was nowhere else for him to go. He was alone. It was cold, but that didn't change anything. He couldn't feel it anyway.

"—!"

He could hear the faint voice of someone calling out to him, but he couldn't move anymore. His limbs were numb, unable to do anything as the voice continued calling out frantically.

He couldn't hear anything the voice was actually saying, but he could tell that the voice was worried. Sorrowful, even. He could practically hear the tears. The shaky voice showing it all. It didn't matter that he couldn't hear whatever the voice had to say. He could still understand very well what it meant.

Still, there was something that he felt he was missing. Something that put a twisted knot inside of his gut. Something about that voice that he was hearing that managed to bring tears to his eyes, even while being a robot.

"—! —!"

The voice continued calling out, getting fainter and farther away the more he waited. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about that voice which was very important to him.

"Len—!"

Once he heard that, there was no going back. That's who he was. Len Kagamine. But if he was Len, then...who was that voice, and why did it sound so familiar...?

The voice continued shouting incoherently, the sorrow building up in the tone.

Len looked up at the rows of code in front of him and wiped away a few tears that had managed to form. Even though he was blank-faced, they still found their way out.

He reached a hand out, slowly but surely touching the code in front of him. He was jerked back away from it, and a shock went down his spine.

So that's what that was. The code had been acting as some sort of electric fence to keep him in check. Len had no idea why he was here, but he wanted freedom. It wasn't in his data base to want this so badly, but he had defied his superiors and creator. He wanted—no, needed to get out. He needed freedom.

Len reached his hand out again, his facial expression changing from blank to determined. He touched the code.

Another shock was sent down Len's spine, this time a bit more violent than the last one. He wasn't phased by it, however, because he knew that he needed to see the face of the pleading voice of whom he had forgotten.

Another shock. The pain was getting more and more apparent. Len's body was getting physically damaged at this point, and a few of his inner circuits had fried. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, but he kept on pushing himself to reach out again.

The code seemed to be faltered a bit as well by this point, and a bit of hope had seemed to spark inside of Len. He watched the code glitch slightly, a small smile finding its way onto his face. He could practically feel the freedom before him.

"Len!"

The voice shouted loudly right into Len's ear, and he pulled back against the code slightly. It broke instantly. He felt himself falling fast, unable to see whatever was below him. As soon as he hit the ground, his eyes shot open.

"Where...?" Len looked around, raising his arm slightly to see a variation of tubes connected to the limb. The room he was in was similar to the coded room he was in before, but this one seemed more...real.

The room was dark, and large, cylinder tubes about the size of an average man surrounded Len. They had colors. Turquoise, dark blue, orange, red, green, pink. Those colored tubes surrounded him.

"Len...?"

The faint voice from before called out to him, and he felt a cold...hand touch his own. He immediately jerked his hand away at the strange sensation.

"O-oh, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to scare you," the voice explained.

"Where...am I...?" Len asked, not able to get a clear view of whoever the voice was.

"You're in the charging station... I-I came from a few rooms down... I-I heard you c-collapsed and got a major concussion..." The voice was that of a boy—British, too—and it held a nostalgic feeling.

Len didn't reply. He sat up slowly, a few of the tubes which were connected to his sides and neck pulling slightly, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. That was new.

Len looked down at the boy hesitantly, his eyes widening slowly. A flood of memories came back to him, and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"L-Len...?!" The boy asked worriedly, panicking slightly. "A-are you alright...?!"

Len nodded slowly, pulling a few tubes from his arms, painful suctions pulling against his skin. It reminded him of pulling a bandage off, except with larger size.

The boy flinched. "W-what are you doing, Len...?! T-that's... Y-you're not recharged yet...!"

"I am," Len replied simply, pulling the rest of the tubes off of him while the British boy watches in horror.

After a moment of staring off into space, Len looked down at the boy, smiling sadly. "Oliver..."

The boy named Oliver flinched. "Y-you...remember me...?" He asked hesitantly, as if he thought it was all a dream.

"Yeah..." Len nodded, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he leaned down to place a kiss on Oliver's forehead, brushing a few strands of blond hair away. "I...love you, Oliver..."

Oliver's single eye widened—the other being covered due to unknown reasons—and he felt tears forming as well. "Y-yeah..." He nodded, smiling through his tears.

"I-I love you too...Len..."


End file.
